


Here But Then You're Gone

by allforCakeCakeforall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, michael and ashton are mentioned, not a band, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforCakeCakeforall/pseuds/allforCakeCakeforall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Luke wanted was for Calum to be closer, but Calum's job had a different idea and he was ok with that.</p><p>Keyword being was.</p><p> </p><p>------<br/>The one where Calum and Luke are in a long distance relationship and Calum visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here But Then You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaotickimsnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickimsnt/gifts).



**Cal pal <3:**

**Guess who's being sent to New York City for a work conference tomorrow?**

 

Luke read the message while his smile grew along with the excitement in his chest. It had been four long months since Luke has seen Calum and quite frankly their daily facetime calls haven't been satisfying him anymore.  

Right after college Calum had been offered a job in California, one that he couldn't refuse. Even though Luke had to push Calum to take it, Calum loved his job however there was just one problem.

Luke lived and worked on Long Island while Calum worked in LA. They were six hours away by plane with a three hour time difference which wasn't too bad, but their talks would often be cut short because of it. Luke hadn't seen Calum since the day after New Years and it was now the beginning of May. It had been so long since he got to physically see his hypnotizing brown eyes or feel his soft hair or feel his toned body or touch his-no not now, Luke. So the sudden news of his boyfriend's visit overjoyed the blonde to the point where he had dialed his boyfriend's number without even realizing it until he heard his voice.

"Uh hello? Earth to Luke."

Luke snapped out of his trance with a shake of his head before he all but screamed into the phone, "What time does your flight get in? When does your conference end? How long are you staying? Where are you staying? When can I see you?"

Calum laughed and Luke felt his body freeze because in less than twenty four hours he will be hearing that laugh in person. Luke could remember exactly where Calum's face would crinkle when he laughed or smiled and god did he love to trace the lines.

"My flight comes in at 10 and I'll be in town for four days. My flight back to LA is Sunday afternoon. My conference ends at two tomorrow. I'm staying at a hotel in Brooklyn. You can see me tomorrow at two thirty; then whenever you would like to see me the rest of the days."

Luke could feel himself bouncing in his desk chair from excitement. Four days. He gets to spend four days with him and he'll be damned if he does not take advantage of all of them. "Oh my god! This is great! I can't wait to see you! I have a meeting tomorrow morning, but I'm going to take the rest of the day off and then I'll call in sick on Friday. Of course, I don't work on Saturday and Sunday so that won't be a problem and maybe we can-"

"Luke! Don't forget to breathe, babe!" Calum says while laughing, which causes Luke to realize how fast he had been talking and a blush rises to his cheek.

"Oh sorry. I-uh I just got excited. I've missed you so much."

Luke can practically hear Calum smile and the pure adoration in his voice as he said, "I know, Luke. I've missed you too, so much. You have no idea."

"I just want to hug you, kiss you and cuddle you. It's been far too long since we've done that."

Calum sighs at that and Luke hears some rustling in the background from Calum's end, "I know. It would be happening every day if I wasn't over here in LA. God it hurts so much to be here. I know how much you would love this city, but god New York it's-"

"On the other side of the country." Calum is silent briefly and Luke takes that as his cue to continue, "I know how great this job is for you and even though we're far away from each other, I know we can make this work. I love you, Calum and no distance can change that."

Calum sighs again, "I know, but it's just so far away from you. Listen I have to finish up some paperwork before I leave tomorrow. I'll call you when I get back to my apartment, ok?"

Luke nods as he replies, "Yeah that's fine. Can you make it a skype call? I want to see you in your suit."

Calum giggles lightly and Luke swears he's going to pass out when he hears it tomorrow, "Absolutely. I love you, Luke, so much."

Luke blushes even harder than before and his chest tightens. He's pretty sure he will never get used to hearing those words come out of Calum's mouth. "I love you too, Calum. Now finish that work so you can call me back sooner."

"Will do. I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

With that said, Calum ends the call and instead of feeling upset and lonely Luke feels energetic as he bounces up from his chair and runs to his closet to start picking out his outfit for tomorrow after his meeting. He would have to do his hair up in the quiff that he knew Calum loved. Luke would have to shave since he did not want Calum to feel self-conscious. God his mind was racing with things he would have to do and things he and Calum could do together. He will wear his best cologne and hug and kiss the absolute fuck out of Calum when he sees him.

His heart swells as he imagines laying in bed with Calum, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it for the first time in four months. Calum would be in his arms again by this time tomorrow. His lips will be on his at this time tomorrow. They would have spent the afternoon together by this time tomorrow.

Luke is over the moon as these thoughts swarm his mind. Instead of dwelling on how long it has been since those things have happened, he looks forward for tomorrow and the three days after. He is not letting Calum out of his sight during those three days. He will treasure every second spent with Calum.

Luke has one thought in his head for the rest of the night.

Calum is coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short start to a short multi-chapter story! Hope you guys like it though!


End file.
